The Newest Memeber
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Mine and Kudleyfan93 O.C Kelly is coming into the world. Kitty get's pregnant with her.
1. Romantic Night

It's a nice night. Everyone was doing their own thing. (Ok, just gonna get right to it).

Dudley Puppy was laying in bed. His wife Kitty Puppy was cuddling next to him. Willy, Lisa, Misty, Kyle and Jack were over to Peg's house. (Peg is Dudley's mom). They wanted some time alone for once.

"This is nice, Dudley."

"Mmm, yea. I couldn't have it any other way."

They looked at each other. Dudley turned off the t.v. Kitty turned off her lamp next to her side of the bed. THey kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep. But, about 1 mintuen later, Dudley couldn't go to sleep. He tapped Kitty who was wide awake too.

"Kitty?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me too."

THey both sat up and talked for a while. Soon, Kitty was in Dudley's lap. He saw his arms wrapped around her. (They were chest to back). They began make-out with each other. Dudley moved his hands up toward Kitty's 'chest' area. She moaned as Dudley got closer and began to rub. He broke the kiss and went for her neck.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Kitty got off of him, so they were face to face now. Dudley took off her top. Since it was night time, she didn't wear a bra. His mouth went straight toward one. Kitty made and Dudley's soft tough connected to her 'chest'. With his free hand, he rubbed the other side of her. (Doesn't matter what side). Kitty took off Dudley clothes. Soon, they were both naken.

"Ready, Kitty?" Dudley said as he was on top of Kitty.

"I'm a little scared."

"Why? We made kids before."

"Yea, but it's been what...2 years."

"I'll go slow at first...It's like our wedding night all over again." He said with a laugh.

They kissed each other, as Dudley went in. He slowly began to thrust into Kitty. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go in deeper. Dudley couldn tell she was ready for him to get harder and faster. So, he did go harder and faster for her.

"Oh, Dudley! You're so big!"

"Shit! You're so tight!"

Kitty did think Dudley had gotten bigger and better at this. But he was alwayd great at having sex. Dudley was thinking the same thing about Kitty. How she was so much tighter. He loved that feeling too, it couldn't have been better than this. He was going all the way now, making Kitty scream a little.

"I'm almost there, Kitty..." Dudley said breathing hard.

Kitty kissed him as Dudley hit his climax. Making him hit his climaxed made Kitty hit hers too. They had a few more rounds and they laid in bed breathing hard.

"That was...Awsome." Dudley said.

"Yea...The best!"

They shared a kiss and went to sleep in each other arms. Feeling warm and safe from harm.

**They were not being save...Always were something, or take the pill...Unless you're trying.**


	2. 2 Month Later

It has been 2 months later. Dudley and Kitty were having a wonderful time with their kids. Soon, it was night time. Dudley and Kitty kissed their kids goodnight and shut their bedroom doors. They crawled in bed, ready for a good night sleep.

"Goodnight, Dudley."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

With that, they kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. Soon, morning time came. Dudley woke up from Kitty's movment. He wrapped his arms around her body. But Kitty pushed him back, and got out of bed. He knew something was wrong with Kitty.

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

"That time of month I guess."

"Ok."

Kitty went into the bathroom and shut the door. Dudley got out of bed, and got ready for work. Kitty was in the bathroom for a long time. What was she doing in there? She couldn't take a shower, since work was dirty. Dudley knocked on the door, while the kids were eating breakfast.

"Kitty? Can I come in please?"

There was no answer. He opened the door, and found Kitty laying on the floor, pasted out. He gasped and picked up Kitty in his arms. He set her in bed and tryed to wake her up. Kitty moaned as she began to wake up.

"Oh thank dog..." Dudley said seeing Kitty waking up. (haha dog..get it!?)

"D-Dudley?..."

"You ok? I found you on the bathroom floor."

Kitty shook her head. She pointed to the bathroom, so Dudley went in. He walked out of the bathroom holding something in his hand. He looked down on it, and smiled a little. Kitty looked at him, hoping he wasn't mad or anything.

"Kitty...This is awsome! Another child!"

Dudley hugged her and kissed her. Dudley helped Kitty up and they walked out of their room. Kitty sat on the couch. The kids wondered why their mother wasn't ready for work.

"Is mommy staying home?" MIsty said.

"Yea. Mommy, is a little." Dudle said eating his breakfast.

"With what?" Lisa asked.

Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other and gave each other a look. Kitty won.

"Um...she just feels under the weather." Dudley said. "Now hurry. Or you'll be late."

THe kids finished. THe kids waved to their mom and were out the door. Dudley drove the kids to their schools. Once he got to work, everyone wondered why Kitty wasn't at work with him. They thought she had to watch the little one for a while.

"Agent Puppy! Where's Agent Katswell Puppy?" The Chief yelled.

"She's sick."

"Why?"

"Because...I got...Her pregnant..." Dudley said hanging his head low.

THe Chief didn't say anything for a while. When Dudley looked up, the Chief was gone. He went back to work. Soon, he fell asleep. He started to wake up once he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He groaned and looked up. He saw everyone at work, with a little party for him.

"Congrates, agent Puppy!" Everyone yelled out.

"Wow! I don't know what to say! Thanks!"

Everyone gave Dudley something. He was happy that everyone couldn't wait for their up-coming child.

"Is it a boy o-o-or a girl?" Keswick asked.

"We just found out today."

"Do the rest of the k-k-kids know?"

"Nope. Kitty doesn't want to tell them yet."

Dudley knew that the kids wouldn't be happy. Willy didn't want anymore people in the house.

_"Shit! How are we going to tell the kids?" _Dudley thought.


	3. Congrates To Us!

It's been about 2 months later. (2 months later, because I only have 2 guinea pigs now). Anyways, it's around Chirstmas. Dudley and Kitty both had an idea for telling the kids. Anyways, it's Chirstmas Eve. Everyone ate dinner. Kitty was wearing really baggy clothes for a while. But she was going to work, whihc made the kids didn't worry as much about her.

"You kids ready for tomorrow?" Dudley asked.

"Yea!" All the kids shounted.

"Well, when we're done here tomorrow. We'll go over to grandma's house." Kitty said.

"Which one?" Lisa asked.

"Mine." Dudley said. "Kitty's mom will met us there."

Soon, it was time for bed. They kissed the kids goodnight. Dudley and Kitty got into bed and had a make-out session. Soon, it was morning. The good thing, was that Kitty didn't feel sick at all. It's Chirstmas! She should be feeling fine.

All the kids got what they wanted. Soon, they all got dressed and headed for Peg's house. They rang the doorbell and Kitty's mom answered it. Peg and Kitty's mom both hugged the kids. They got some presents, and then Dudley and Kitty both and a gift for everone!

"Settle down, kids. Daddy and mommy have something to tell you guys." Dudley said.

The kdis sat downon the floor. Peg and Kitty's mom were waiting for it. Dudley looked at Kitty with a smile. Kitty sighed and looked at everyone.

"We're having another child!" She said with a huge smile.

Everyone clapped and hugged them. Dudley was glad that Willy wasn't mad. Which was a little weird. Maybe he wasn't upset this time. Soon, the Puppy family was back in the apartment. Willy however, went to his room and shut the door.

"Go talk to him Dudley." Kitty said making dinner.

"Shouldn't I wait till he calms down?"

"No. He's your first son."

"No. He's your first born." Dudley said.

Kitty gave him a look. Dudley sighed and knocked on Willy's door. Dudley opened the door and saw Willy in his bed, back turned to his father.

"Go away, dad."

"Come on..Let's talk."

"About what?"

"Anything you want."

Willy didn't say anything that. So it was up to Dudley to keep him talking.

"You know when your having kids, your wife might want more and more." Dudley said.

"This is not helping."

"Listen. I know you don't want another child, but..."

"You mean brother or sister?"

"Y-Yea...But you didn't want Jack and now you love him."

Soon, Kitty called everyone for dinner. It was a real nice dinner. Everyone ate and talked for a while. The kids wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl.

"So mom! What's is it!? Boy or girl!?" Lisa and MIsty yelled.

"You wanna tell them Dudley?" Kitty said turning to Dudley.

"Fine..."

THe two girls leanded closer to their dad.

"It's a girl!" He said.

Lisa and Misty screamed and jumped around. Another girl in the house!


	4. Month 8

It's been 6 months later. Kitty is now 8 months pregnant. Everyone couldn't wait till the baby girl was born. Dudley took real good care of Kitty. This is going to be their last kid. The good thing was that there was enough room, in the apartment for another member. Anyways, it's dinner time. Kitty went to bed early and the kids did as well.

"You feeling alright, Kitty?" Dudley asked Kitty walking into their room.

"Yea...Just really tired."

"I would be too."

"You're always tired."

Dudley laughed a little, and crawled into bed with Kitty. She sighed as Dudley turned off the lights. Dudley could tell something was wrong with her.

"Need to talk about this, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Yea."

Kitty sat up and looked into Dudley's eyes.

"I'm scared... I mean I'm glad we're having another child but..." Kitty began.

"But, you don't think you'll have enough time for the rest of the kids?" Dudley said for her.

"Yep..."

"Hey, there's 2 of us. We can do it."

"Can we?...Can we really?"

"I'm guessing we can. Hey if we did 5 times, 6 times won't be as bad."

"I guess you're right."

Dudley kissed her head, and told her to get some rest. They fell fast asleep.

About 3 hours went by. Kitty woke up from a sharp pain. But it was just Dudley kicking his feet again. She pushed the covers off of her and went into the bathroom. She didn't turned on the lights. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door. That scared Kitty, but it was only Dudley.

"Dudley?"

"Who else could in be? And why in the hell are you out of bed!?"

"You kept kicking me."

"Oh..Sorry. You could have just woke me up."

"Nah...I needed to get anyways."

They went back to bed. But Kitty couldn't get any sleep. Dudley did everything he could for her, but nother worked. Finally, Kitty was fast asleep on her side. Dudley stayed awake watching her for a couple of minutes. While, Dudley was looking at Kitty, he could hear her breathing. Was she awake? Or just having a bad dream. Dudley moved closer to Kitty, her eyes shut but Dudley could tell she was awake.

"Kitty?"

"What!?" Kitty said a rude tone.

"Sorry to wake you."

"I was already awake."

Before Dudley could say anything, Kitty gasped and grabbed his hand. Dudley thought it was just a kick.

"You ok?" Dudley asked.

"No..."

"Why?"

"I can feel the baby coming."


	5. Kelly is Born!

**So, Kitty had just told Dudley that the baby was coming.**

Dudley helped Kitty up. She was breathing really hard now. Dudley put Kitty in the car. He ran back into the apartment to wake up all the kids. He called Peg, who took the kids. Dudley drove Kitty to the hospital. Peg and the kids would see them in a few minutes at the hospital.

"Can't you fuc**ng drive faster, Dudley!?" Kitty yelled.

"We're almost there."

Soon, they got to the hospital. Kitty was put in a room. THe baby was already crowning. Dudley got to stay. He held her hand, as Kitty screamed while she pushed.

"You can do it, Kitty."

"This is harder than the other kids..." Kitty said breathing hard.

"We need another push, Mrs. Puppy." THe doctor said.

"Shit! How much longer!?" Kitty said.

"Just a little more." Dudley said as he kissed her head.

Kitty pushed one more time. Soon, the baby was out. Kitty was breathing hard, from all the pushing. But she was also crying at the same time. Dudley got the hold their newest member. He sat next to Kitty, and smiled at her.

"You did a good job, Kitty?"

"Did just say Kelly?"

"No, I said Kitty."

"I thought you said Kelly."

Then the baby began to move around. Since the baby is a girl, she had those eyes. She laughed when she saw Dudley.

"Hang on...Kitty?" Dudley said.

"What?"

"We should name her Kelly."

"Ok...I think that's a purrfect name."

Soon, there was a knock at the door. All the rest of the kids ran over to the newborn. Everyone though she was so cute. Once Willy set his eyes on her, he couldn't stop loving her. So, everyone is happy with the new born. Kelly laid her head on Dudley's black shirt. She was scared since there was so many people. Soon, she fell fast asleep, and so did the rest of the family.

**The End! I hope you guys liked it.  
Sorry it's so short. **


End file.
